Goodnight, Giratina!
Goodnight, Giratina! is the fifth episode of the series PokéLegend. It is a PokéLegend House episode. Plot Night at the Legendary House. Emily is lying down on her bed, trying to fall asleep. Emily (raising the top part of her body): What's that noise? She hears steady grunting and then a loud swooping noise of something flying. Emily: Oh dear! I hope nothing happened to the Pokémon. Emily get's out of bed and runs out of her room. She reaches downstairs and looks around without turning on the lights. Phione, Manaphy, Meloetta, Shaymin, Jirachi and Latias were huddled in blankets. Emily (turning on the lights): What's the matter, everyone? Shaymin: There was a shadow, a big one, that passed by the window! We heard really loud vioces, but I didn't wanna wake you up! Latias: Laati! Manaphy: Mana mana! Jirachi: I'm scared, Emily! I don't want to go to sleep! Emily: You should have called me! Where are the others? Emily does not wait for an answer and walks swiftly out of the door and Latias follows her. Latias (telepathy): Come on! I'm not so scared! Emily: Willing to give me a ride? Latias: Hop on! Emily climbs Latias' back and it flies up against the dark night sky. They hear a distant call. Distant call: Cuuunne! Emily: That sounds like Suicune! Oh no! Latias follows the direction of the sound. Emily starts to see flashing lights far ahead and as Latias flies on, they get nearer and nearer. Another call: Luuuugi! Emily hears a loud Pokémon cry she had never heard before. At last Latias reaches a place near anough for Emily to see what is happening; Suicune, Lugia and Latios were fiercley battling a huge creature that Emily had never seen in her life, but she was sure it was a Pokémon, and a Legendary one too. Emily: Oh no! As Emily says this, the creature hits Suicune with it's strange black wings and send it flying backwards and off the cliff they were battling on. Suicune falls, but manages to revive before it hits the water and stands straight on it, skipping on the surface towards land so that it can climb back on the cliff. Emily jumps and hits the water. She starts swimming to land while Latias looks down at her, offended, and returns the way it came from. Emily reaches land while Suicune waits and she gets up. Suicune: Emily! What- why did you come? Emily: I needed to find out what was happening! Suicune: This big Pokémon just appeared from a porthole and circled around the area! We tried to make it leave, but it just started to battle with us! I know what it's called... I forgot for a sec... Lugia (from ahead): You won't beat us, Giratina! Suicune: Oh, right! It's Giratina! Emily (thinking): Giratina, is it? Flashback A younger Emily hands a double clock to her older brother, Pierce. The younger and less heavily dressed Pierce takes the clock and winds one side of it. Emily: What is this weird clock? And what are all these weird symbols in the place where the numbers go? Pierce: This is a very special clock! It doesn't tell you the time of the day, but the pressure of time and space on earths surface! Emily: The pressure of the time and space? Pierce: Have I ever told you about Dialga and Palkia? Emily: Those Legendary Pokémon that are in charge of... (she jumps up in excitement) wait a moment! Their in charge of time and space! Pierce: Right, so the way the clock is pointing will always depend on those two. Every move they make may have effect on earth, that's when the clock changes. Emily: Wow! How does it work? Pierce: Have you ever heard of the reverse world? Emily: No, what is it? Pierce: The reverse world is the place that is rather a reverse version of our world. Everything that happens in the real world will take effect also in the reverse world and everything that changes in the reverse world will also take effect in the real world! Emily: Does anybody live in the reverse world? Pierce: Oh, yes! There is a Legendary Pokémon, one of the few I have never met. It's name is Giratina, and it is the only dweller of the reverse world. Giratina makes sure it's reverse world stays as still and perfect as it is always. If it sees something has gone wrong, it knows that something must be happening in the real world and tries to stop it from happening! Giratina is a very strong Pokémon, so it usually succeeds. Emily: So awesome! I wanna meet Giratina one day... Flashback ends Emily (looking up at the creature fighting Lugia and Latios): So this is Giratina? At last I get to meet you... Emily's last words echo loudly in the whole of the Legendary House grounds and the battling Pokémon hear it and turn around to look at her. Lugia (whispering): Emily? Latios smiles slightly. Giratina roars Emily: Giratina! I had almost a lifelong wish to meet you some day, But now that that wish has come true, I want to know why you are here and why you are angry! Giratina thrashes for a few moments. It uses Shadow ball and sends it at Emily. Lugia: Emilyyy! The shadow ball hits Emily and she flies back, hurt from it badly. She tries to stand up again. Lugia: Giratina! What did you do that?? Latios: Stop immediately! I will not permit you to hurt Emily! Giratina does not seem to hear them and sends a shadow ball at Lugia, that faces the shadow ball and retreats farther away and lower when hit, snuggled in itself with pain. Latios: No... you... won't! Latios uses Psychic on Lugia (stopping it from falling any more) and Giratina (making it stop attacking) with great difficulty, while Emily manages to stand up and look up at Giratina. Emily stands there a few moments, her left arm on her chest, with her eyes closed. Emily (still in same position): Giratina... Latios' psychic lands Lugia safely on the ground by Emily and Suicune tends to it. The psychic effect on Giratina stops and it just floats in mid air doing nothing at all. Emily: Giratina! You must now return to your world, the reverse world... Giratina grunts and shakes it's head. It then comes down to the ground and bows it's head, landing heavily and shaking everything nearby. Emily frowns and then comes up with a bright idea. She nods at Lugia. Lugia: Mm, right... Lugia makes a mystic sound, a strange sound that is so loud and so quiet at the same time, only heard by those who seek for it. Somewhere far away in the grounds of the Legendary House, a cave's shadows fall and a graceful creature drifts out. It comes nearer to the light of the moon, nearer to Emily and the other Pokémon and it stops just before it's shadow gains color and identity. Shadow of Pokémon: Seliaaa! Emily: Cresselia! (mystically) We need you... Cresselia: Creesse! Liaa... Cresselia's graceful form is revealed in the moonlight and it gets to Emily and the Pokémon.'' It glows with a mystic light and then Giratina glows in the same light and settles quite quickly. Emily: Just a little... Cresselia continues and Giratina's form lays down gently on the grass. Both stop glowing. Cresselia (softly): Cresselii! Emily (quietly): Thank you, Cresselia. Giratina's snores can be heard. Emily nods at Latios and Lugia. They advance. Emily: We must teleport Giratina back to the Reverse World. Latios and Lugia use their psychic powers to use Giratina's special ability to create a Reverse World porthole. They then use Psychic on Giratina to pass it's sleeping form though the porthole. The porthole disappears. Lugia: Glad that's over. Latios: That was cool, though. Great job, Cresselia! Latios looks around at where Cresselia was, but Cresselia isn't there. Suicune: Most possibly returned to it's home. Emily: I can't believe it... that really was Giratina... but we still don't know... why... Latios: It's all really weird... Lugia: I have a distinct feeling that this is to do with another Pokémon like us. A Legendary one. Suicune: Yes, and you are most likely right. Latios suddenly realizes something. Latios: Well, c'mon! Now that that's over, we can all go back to bed, no? Lugia (smiling at Latios): Hey, hey! Not a bad idea. Emily (grinning at both): All right! You both did really well. Well done! Now, off you go to bed... Lugia and Latios fly away, chatting quietly to each other. Suicune and Emily remain behind on the edge, Suicune's mane and Emily's long, black hair flying in the cool night breeze. Emily: Well, I'm off. I need to go put the others back to bed... Emily walks away, but Suicune stays right in it's place. The scene follows Emily, that walks back towards the house. She opens the door and closes it. Emily: OK, everybody! I'm back and the Pokémon isn't here anymore! Emily looks around. All the Pokémon seemed to have fallen asleep, still huddled together in the blanket in the same order as Emily had left them in. Emily chuckles. She then senses movement somewhere in the group of sleeping and snoring Pokémon. Jirachi rises from them, looking sleepy and yawning. Jirachi: Is it (yawn) morning yet (even bigger yawn)? Emily (whispering): Go back to bed, Jirachi. It's still night. Jirachi: Wha- Latios and Lugia burst in to the house through the big window, tagging each other. They make enough noise to wake up the other Pokémon. Emily: Hey, you two! Lugia: What? Latios: Uh oh... They stop dead and bow their heads. Emily: You two need to go to bed too. Latios: Yeah, I just felt like playing... Lugia: Grow up, Latios! You're an older one here. Latios: Me? Grow up? You played along and you're older! Lugia: So what? There's something called being nice! Latios: Oh, grow up! Lugia: You better mature, or you'll never be a protector! Latios: I think you should never had been made one in the first place! Lugia: Well, that's very mean of you! Emily sighs. Emily: Of course it is, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP EVERYONE FOR IT? Lugia and Latios look down at the floor. Emily: Well, good night. You won't have much time to sleep, though... Lugia (smiling weakly): We'll manage. Latios:... not to fight. Emily: You two... deary me. She holds Jirachi in her hands, looking at Latios and Lugia leaving dramatically through the window and out in to the night. ''Scene ends Suicune takes a deep breath of the fresh air and waits a bit. Suicune looks at the exact place where the porthole had vanished. Suicune: Goodnight, Giratina. A figure rises, only it's shadowed outline revealed in the dark. It has arms made of two vine-like things coming out of it and it's head is oval with two "handles" sticking out of it instead of ears. TO BE CONTINUED (The end) Characters Humans Emily Pokémon The Legendary House Pokémon Giratina Mystery Pokémon- will be revealed next PokéLegend House episode Category:The PokéLegend Category:Episodes Category:PokéLegend House